french kiss
by candyfloss1998
Summary: Blossom needs help from Brick to prepare for her date with Dexter.


**i do not own the power puff girls and sorry for any mistakes**

Blossom was panting around her bedroom nervous not knowing what to do.  
it was blossoms and Dexter 1st anniversary of their relationship and she wanted to try some thing new and special like a french kiss.  
she wonted to talk to Bubbles and buttercup since both have a lot of an experience with their boyfriends but it would be to awkward between them since they are sisters and all so she decided on the next big thing which is brick her best friend since the beginning of high school because she learned to trust him two years after they gave up on evil. Now she is 15 and he is 16 and they are still best friends, when blossom finally gave up she rang brick. after a few rings he picked up ''hello, pinky'' said brick. ''hi''blossom answers a little below a whisper but brick heard her and asked ''whats wrong?'' she didn't answer for a few seconds thinking on what to say and suddenly she nearly shouted ''brick can you come here now!'' brick removed the phone from his ear to not bust his ear drums but as soon as she finished he said ''sure, coming right away'' 15 minutes later he was at the Utonium residents where she was waiting for him outside the door when he looked at her eyes he could not look away because she was beautiful and attractive in every way no mater how she looked then he snapped back to reality when he noticed the worry in her eyes'' whats wrong Bloss''  
''brick i...i...ne...ed your help!'' blossom shattered  
''whats the emergency?'' brick asked with worry  
''lets go inside it's a bit private.'' she said leading him to her bedroom  
''come on Bloss spill your making me worried''  
'ok hear goes nothing' Blossom thought ''i need you to teach me how to k...i...ss'' shuttered blossom with a tomato red face not able to look at brick.  
brick flushed '' i thought you and you 'boyfriend' already know how to do that'' he emphasized the word 'boyfriend'

''we do. but i wont something more than just a peck on the lips''  
''why don't you ask him''  
''I am ready did but I would like to be ready and since you are the most experienced I decided to ask my best friend''  
at this brick could not help but kiss her. truly he always wanted to do the for as long as he can remember. he always felt jealously because his brother got to date there counterparts whilst he only got to befriends with his but he try not to lose hope and the one day last year his heart broke because she started dating Dexter.  
at first blossom wanted to pull away because she was just shocked and the decided to give in because she thought he was teaching her soon it became a passionate kiss and her legs gave in so she jumped to tighten her grip with her legs on his waist without parting the kiss he bumped into her door with her prest against it soon both needed air so they parted and suddenly Bubbles's bubbly voice filled the house ''blossom me and buttercup are back''  
at that they both pull away from each other still panting with flushed faces that could not be described because they were so red  
''blossom you hear'' a bubbly voice asked as she opened the door to her sister's room to find her and brick sitting on blossoms bed reading books ''oh hello brick. i didn't know you were coming over ''said bubbles with a surprised expression soon buttercup joined bubbles and asked her leader ''don't you have a date with Dexter'' at that blossom came crashing back to earth ''that's right, i am sorry brick our study time will have to move to a different day'' blossom said that pushing brick to the front door ''bay'' both said at he same time making it even more awkward so blossom shut the door in his face whilst her Bubbles her youngest sister was upstairs giggling '' why you giggling?'' asked Buttercup '' because two people can't be studying with the books upside down'' as soon buttercup heard that a huge smirk from ear to ear grew on her face .  
at 8:00 p.m.  
during her date with Dexter blossom was in the clouds thinking about the kiss she and brick sheared and how disappointed she felt that they parted and stopped kissing. after her date Blossom was spaced out completely not paying attention on anything she even forgot why she asked brick for help because she didn't use it on Dexter she just went inside without kissing him he sisters kept a close watch on Blossom with light smirks and giggles but the professor looked worried in till her sisters reassured him she was fine without giving a reason. both Bubbles and BC had no ideas of what happened but they knew that blossom and brick were defiantly not studying.  
when brick returned home he headed to his room locket it and spent his time thinking about the fireworks that went on in his head when he kissed blossom. both Butch and Boomer were worried in till there girlfriend's called and said they cot blossom and brick in her room 'studying'

**thank you for reading my firs ever fan fiction XD**


End file.
